


Lukas's Last Trip

by Viktoria_Owl



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mystical Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktoria_Owl/pseuds/Viktoria_Owl
Summary: Lucas went into the mine, not even suspecting that this would be his last trip underground.





	Lukas's Last Trip

Ben sent me to the mine again for coal. By the way, today is his turn to go to the mine! However, both Lisa and Ben were adamant. There is nothing to do, you can't fry a lot on wood alone, we need coal as air. Maybe I'll find something useful too! My standard set: two stone pickaxes, some torches, and a helmet that eventually turned into a sieve. There is no question of protection and reliability, but I have never died. Well, it's not for nothing that my name is "Fortune's Favorite"! I go down into the mine, automatically walk along jagged corridors along and across, turn right... Here it is. Tunnel. New, short... We have such people appear once every hundred years. We must get to work. One stack, two stacks, three stacks, a little coal, four stacks, five stacks... Why is it so stuffy here?.. Okay, you can't be distracted, I've gone too far, it will be pointless to return. As luck would have it, I also forgot the rails with the trolley... Never mind, I'll walk on foot. On the seventh stack, I finally found a mine. Quite spacious. Empty. Will have something to brag about in the village. Looking around, I found iron, two whole veins. No. Three, wait, there's a whole bunch of them here! That's what I understand luck! Some of the ores were modestly hiding giant deposits of coal, which I will gladly fit in my chest. Now our farms will work as they should! I see the last iron deposits at the junction with another mine. Damn... Why is it so difficult to go?.. Maybe throw some things out of the inventory?.. Oh, damn it, it’s notable that my head is clouded if I think about this! Judging by the compass, I have already reached the tenth level, the diamonds are already close, I can feel them ... I am writing three hours later, having found diamonds! As many as eight pieces! They will be proud of me! It remains to bring some more and... Oh. The bedrock... Apparently, I really need air. We have to get out of here... The main thing is not to fall into the hole... Do not believe what I just heard! I just heard a ghast cry, but our portal knows how many blocks from here! Air definitely won't bother me. Oh no. Record 11. I thought it was Ben, he likes to do that, but now it was night, and at night Ben is always on duty at the farm ... If it's not Lisa or Gordon... No. No. To hell with it all, to hell, I'm running out of here. I'm not going to leave the rest of my mind here. Where is that damn staircase?! Aha! Here she is! You just need to... Get up... I saw this lamp... For the third time! The sound of a broken block came from behind. Poorly. Someone's footsteps are approaching me. Very bad. Just awful. When will I run to the door?! She seems to be moving away from me! At last! Stop. What the... But she was... No. No no no no NO! This is all a bad dream. It's just a bad dream. It does not exist, these are just fairy tales, and I am a gullible little child who loves to invent different fables, I just have a rich imagination...

...But a rich imagination cannot touch me...

Notch, please help me...


End file.
